Beta Prisoner
by detroitficcity
Summary: After finding a human wandering the Beta kindergarten, Jasper decides to try the unthinkable. TW: Imprisonment / Interrogation / Torture / Dubcon
1. Author's Note

Whew! This is a long one. After "Earthlings", I and my fellow Jasper fans immediately speculated on whether Jasper would come back and/or get a redemption arc. I jokingly said that it would be cool if Jasper fuses with a human. The idea stuck with me and I wrote one fic ("Amber") where that redemption kinda happens via fusing with a human, but I struggled with it so much that I doubt I'll continue it. I guess you could call this a prequel, if you really want continuity in my fanfic drabbles.

But the inspiration for this one is: Evil!Jasper is really fun to write. So is smut. And I found an interesting writing prompt on a Tumblr I follow, asking what would happen if a human stumbled into Jasper's managerie of gem beasts in the Beta Kindergarten. And given Jasper is an alien that's lived for thousands of years without someone to play with...

Yeah, I've been a _very_ bad girl. Sorry for the trigger warnings, but it does get pretty intense.

Last note: I don't really like OC pairings in fanfics and rarely write them. But if you want, you can find/replace the human's name/features with yours and pretend it's you Jasper is being naughty with. Whatever revs your engine.


	2. The Find

Jasper was at a loss in deciding what to do with the human splayed at her feet. She hadn't expected her to put up a fight. Or to be good at it, judging by the radiating pain in Jasper's knee, ribs and jaw. Jasper had fought humans during the Gem War, but they rarely lasted more than a few seconds against her. This one had lasted several minutes before giving Jasper the opening she needed to headbutt her unconscious.

What was the human doing near the kindergarten? The gem warrior gently turned the human onto her back and evaluated her. Judging by the fight she put up, she was probably some kind of soldier. Jasper unhooked the human's utility belt and examined the weapons hooked to it. While none of them could really harm Jasper, it was best that the human didn't get any ideas.

A search of the human's pockets turned up nothing of interest except a communication device, which Jasper promptly smashed in her fist. If the human was a soldier, more soldiers may come looking for her when they noticed her absence. Jasper couldn't allow them a way to track her. Jasper turned to the pack the human had been carrying. Again, nothing of interest. Some water bottles, rations, topographical maps, compass, medical kit, and other equipment for which she couldn't immediately deduce their purpose.

Jasper debated on what to do with the human. She could snap the human's neck and be done with her. But that may bring the kindergarten unwanted attention if her body was found. Leaving her on the side of the nearest road to wake up would guarantee a similar result. And if the human was working with Rose's army, those options could bring the Crystal Gems down on her head.

A roar from the kindergarten pulled Jasper from her contemplation. She looked back at the human and frowned. Nothing for it. The kindergarten was getting a new resident, at least until the human revived enough to be interrogated. Best case scenario, the human had simply gotten lost and could be intimidated into silence. Worst case... Jasper would dig a pit to hide a corpse.

Jasper picked the human up and draped her over a broad shoulder. Grabbing the pack and the utility belt, she walked back in the direction of the roars.


	3. Interrogation

Pain was the first thing Lia felt when she came around. She opened her eyes, only to close them again as every bruise and scratch on her body clamored for her attention. Lia started to sit up, but her ribs complained. Slowly, she turned away from the worst of the pain and rose up to one elbow, bracing herself for an attempt to stand up.

Lia tried to remember everything that happened once she climbed down into the canyon. Some kind of orange monster, demanding to know why she was there. A fight that she lost. The... thing was too fast and didn't give Lia a chance to unholster her knife. It was all she could do to dodge its strikes and create an opening to run away. Lia patted her waist and breast pocket, only to find her belt and cell phone where gone.

"Great," she murmured.

Once Lia was used to the pain, she chanced a look at her surroundings. Above and behind her was rough silica rock. In front of her, jagged metal rods were jammed vertically into the rock at regular intervals. Lia hissed as she slowly rose to her feet and moved to the rods. Experimentally, she tried to squeeze through the widest gap in the rods, only find the effort futile. She also tried yanking the bars out of the rock until her ribs complained again.

Lia combed through the impromptu cage to see if there was anything she could use and wasn't surprised to come up empty-handed. A similar search reaching through the rods also turned up nothing. She poked her head out and peered as far out as she could. Craning her head upwards, she saw more of the silica rock, with humanoid shapes carved out of the rock's face. On the left, she saw more crude cells like hers. To the right, she saw a giant drill that looked like a giant virus cell.

A series of roars echoed down the canyon and caused Lia to stagger back. When nothing monstrous came to gobble her up, Lia leaned against the wall, wrapping her arm around her twinging ribs.

"Good job, Lia," she admonished herself. "You go camping and end up walking into a science fiction nightmare."

The nightmare took a turn for the worse as a large shadow cast itself over the cell floor. Lia looked up to see the orange monster that was her attacker. Its expression was unreadable as Lia carefully stepped away from the wall and held up her hands in a placating gesture.

"Okay... I don't want any more trouble. My name is Lia. If you let me go, I'll leave quie-"

The monster cut her off. "I don't care what you call yourself, Human. You will leave when I say you leave."

The monster paused a few seconds to let her words sink in. When the human didn't say anything, she continued, "I am Jasper, your interrogator. If you cooperate..."

Jasper set Lia's water bottle on a boulder outside the bars, just out of the prisoner's reach.

"You won't die from thirst. If I like your answers to my questions..."

Jasper set one of Lia's MRE rations beside the water bottle.

"You won't die from starvation. And if I'm feeling generous..."

Jasper pointed up and behind her, indicating the source of the roars that Lia heard just a few minutes ago. Above them, in cells Lia initially assumed were empty, were about a dozen beasts with markings similar to Jasper's. They strained against the bars, trying to free themselves. Jasper turned back to enjoy Lia's horrified expression and chuckled darkly.

"I won't feed you to my army."

Lia tore her gaze away from the beasts to see Jasper's eyes narrowed like a cat's. She quickly nodded her assent. "I... I'm gonna sit down... if that's okay..."

Jasper's only response was to seat herself on the ground in front of the cell. Lia gingerly followed suit, wincing as she did so. Jasper smirked at the bruises and scratches on the human. She didn't think Lia was in any particular danger, but made a mental note to bring Lia's medical supplies to the next interrogation, just in case.

Jasper toyed with the water bottle as Lia settled into a semi-comfortable position. "Let's begin..."


	4. Med Kit

On the next day, Jasper brought the medical kit from Lia's pack. "You humans are inefficient organisms that don't heal fast enough." She set the kit down by the bars and sat down to watch the human. Lia accepted the kit without comment. The first thing she went for was the aspirin, which helped take the edge off on her sore ribs. Lia started to strip off her top, but stopped, looking back at Jasper.

"Um... can I... get you to... turn around?"

"No," Jasper continued to stare at the human. "Treat your wounds and return the rest. Fail to comply, make any threatening moves... and I don't come back."

"Of course." Lia turned her back to Jasper and stripped down to the waist to take stock of her injuries. She had several dark bruises with a sickly greenish color around the edges. There was an angry scratch across her chest from where Jasper caught her with her claws, but the edges looked clean. She suppressed a hiss as she dripped iodine on the worst of it and placed a bandage on it. She did likewise on her scraped knuckles and wrapped them in gauze.

Lia turned to her bruised ribs and did a few experimental pokes. She didn't think anything was broken, but the bruise on her side was still large, black, and nasty. After putting her shirt back on, she cast another glance behind her to see Jasper still staring, daring her to try something.

Sighing, Lia took time untying her boots and setting them to the side. She winced as she stood up and pulled off her pants. There was another nasty bruise on her thigh and another scrape on her knee, but nothing to be too worried about. Another iodine and gauze treatment on her knee and she was almost done.

Almost as an afterthought, Lia fished out a prescription bottle and skimmed the instructions. She had asked her doctor to prescribe an antibiotic as a precaution for the camping trip, but she didn't think she'd need it. She tipped two of the pills into her hand and swallowed them, just to be safe.

Jasper clicked her teeth, reminding Lia of her presence. Lia quickly put her pants back on and replaced the leftovers in the kit. Jasper impatiently snatched it back when Lia slid it back towards the bars. She replaced it with Lia's rations for the day.

"Eat up," Jasper stated as she sauntered away.


	5. Routine

Lia drained the last of her water bottle as she peered into the dawn. It had been four days since she found herself in the cell. By then, she and Jasper had settled into a terse routine. At daybreak, Jasper brought a MRE and a full water bottle and asked more questions, which Lia answered to the best of her knowledge. The orange behemoth didn't look very impressed with Lia's answers, but they seemed to satisfy her enough to keep feeding Lia. As the sun climbed over the canyon, Lia retreated to the back of the cell where it was coolest and attempted to sleep a little, using her jacket as a makeshift pillow. After it had cooled down, she exercised as much as the space in the cell allowed. When the sun started to dip behind the far end of the canyon, Jasper returned with dinner. Jasper usually didn't stay long on the second visit, just enough to check on her. Then Lia tried to sleep again.

Lia had already lost track of time and marked out the day by the rise and fall of the sun over the canyon and Jasper's visits. The beasts' noises had become background noise to her. Somewhere during those days, Jasper had commented on Lia's smell and brought Lia a bucket of water to bathe with.

On the fifth day, Jasper's morning visit didn't include her usual interrogation. She merely dropped off the rations at Lia's cell on her way to the beasts' cells. Lia watched as Jasper ripped a bar out of one cell, formed an orange crystal helmet and headbutted the beast in the head. The beast disappeared in a poof of smoke. She repeated it again with another beast. As she walked past Lia's cell again, she held two large, mottled gemstones in her hands. She stopped just out of the cell's line of sight and called back to Lia.

"Today's the day I finish my mission, human. If things go well, maybe I'll take you back to Homeworld as a spoil of war." Jasper laughed as she walked out of sight.

Lia didn't like the sound of that laugh. Or the implication of "Homeworld".

Jasper came back late that afternoon, but with only one of the gemstones. She wore a sour expression on her face as she stalked past Lia's cell. Lia watched Jasper go to the beasts' cages and scream abuse at them. The abuse seemed to only antagonize the beasts as they strained to either bite Jasper or shrank back into their cells.

As Jasper climbed back down to the canyon floor, Lia dropped to the ground and turned her back to the bars. She regulated her breathing, trying to create the illusion of being asleep. She felt rather than saw Jasper's shadow fall over her and waited for it to move away, not daring to move herself.

Long minutes crawled by as Jasper stared at her prisoner. "Fusion," she muttered. "Rose beat me by fusing with one of you humans. What makes fusions so strong?!" With a growl, Jasper punched the top of the cell, causing mica to fall from the roof of the cell and onto Lia.

Jasper pushed away from the wall and stalked back down the canyon. Whatever she set out to do that day, Lia assumed that Jasper was unsuccessful.


	6. Just Say Yes

Sleep came in fits for the rest of the night. Jasper had not returned, but that did nothing for Lia's nerves. It seemed like the beasts shared her emotions because they never settled down after Jasper's tirade. The roars and bucking kept Lia awake until exhaustion took over and granted her an hour of sleep, only for a nightmare to wake Lia up again. The cycle repeated itself until dawn and Lia forced herself to sit up and stay awake.

Jasper's arrival brought an unbidden rumble from Lia's stomach. Lia remembered that Jasper hadn't fed her the previous night. Jasper said nothing as she dropped the rations by the cell and Lia tried not to seem overeager as she reached for them. As Lia ate the MRE, Jasper stared at her human prisoner in silence. Jasper's wild white hair hung in her face, shielding her expression. Suddenly self-conscious, Lia choked down the rest of the ration and chased it with a mouthful of water. She stared back at Jasper, trying to read her body language.

After staring in silence for several long minutes, Jasper nodded, as if she had come to a decision. Lia skittered back as Jasper stood and gripped the center bar. With a grunt, Jasper wrenched the center bar free and stepped back to toss the bar away.

"Out, human," Jasper ordered.

Afraid to open her mouth, Lia carefully stepped out of the cell. As soon as she was outside the bars, Jasper grasped her arm and half-dragged her down the canyon's corridor. Lia had to practically jog to keep up, as Jasper's strides easily made two of hers.

"You are going to help me with a little experiment today."

Lia's eyes widened as she remembered Jasper's words from the previous night. She attempted to dig her heels into the ground, only to almost be pulled off her feet. "I... don't...?" She couldn't finish her question as Jasper pulled her along.

"One of my kind fused with a human yesterday. Homeworld didn't even think that was possible. Now we're going to try it." Jasper turned to look at Lia, all fangs and crazed eyes. Lia tried to twist away, only to have Jasper pull her forward again.

"I... really don't think this is a good idea..." Lia looked around desperately for some way she could fight off Jasper. She had no idea what "fusing" with this monster would do to her and she didn't want to find out. Lia also noticed that she could no longer hear the beasts. Did Jasper drag her away from them to avoid riling them up? Was "fusion" something... messy...

Jasper yanked Lia towards her, catching Lia's chin in her free hand. Lia placed her free hand on Jasper's to push it off, only for Jasper to dig her fingers in. "Oh, don't worry, human. It doesn't hurt. And you still haven't repaid my generosity in keeping you alive."

Lia squirmed in Jasper's grip. Trapping her in a cage and feeding her rations from her own pack didn't seem like "generosity" to Lia.

"Come on, just say yes," Jasper drawled.

Lia stared at the fangs inches from her face and imagined them ripping out her throat if she didn't comply. "If I try this... fusion... thing, will you let me go?"

"Cooperate and you'll be freer that you've ever imagined," Jasper promised.

Lia carefully weighed her options and concluded that Jasper had no intention of releasing her until she agreed.

"Okay."

Jasper let Lia's chin go and took her hand. Lia spun away from Jasper, only stopped by Jasper still holding her hand. Jasper quickly gripped Lia's other hand and closed the distance between them. She wrapped an arm around Lia's waist, guiding Lia's halting steps to match her own rhythm. Once Lia started to match her steps, Jasper released Lia's waist and used the hand she was still holding to spin the human around. Jasper's free hand caught her waist again and Lia felt herself being bent backwards. Jasper's crazed smile loomed close to Lia's face as she waited for something to happen.

After a few seconds of holding her there, Jasper frowned and stood Lia back upright. She spun Lia around and bent her back again, this time more forcefully. Growling, she repeated this a third time. After the third failure, she let Lia drop to the ground in frustration.

"Why isn't it working?!" Jasper screamed into her hands. "How can Rose do this and I can't?!"

Lia took advantage of Jasper's fit to scoop up a fistful of sand. "You said you'd let me go..."

Jasper turned to Lia and snatched up her hand again. "You aren't leaving, human!"

Jasper yelled in surprise as Lia threw the sand into Jasper's eyes. Jasper's grip loosened and Lia planted a forceful kick into Jasper's stomach, knocking the wind from her. Lia sprinted back the way they came, pouring everything she had into a mad dash for freedom.

Jasper wiped the sand from her face. She snarled at Lia's retreating figure and created her orange helmet. She sprinted after the human, steadily lowering her head until she was spinning like a wheel towards her.

Lia chanced a glance behind her when she heard the whirring of Jasper bearing down on her. She was barely able to jump out of the way as the orange fury whizzed by her. Scrambling, she started running back in the opposite direction. Jasper's whirling dervish climbed up a wall and bounded off. In mid-air, she came out of the ball and rocketed towards the fleeing human. Right before impact, Jasper wrapped her arms around Lia. She landed on her side, dragging the human down with her and rolling several feet.

Jasper wasted no time in attempting to pin Lia, but Lia was having none of it. Lia alternately punched the monster in the face and attempted to wriggle out from under her. Jasper finally caught Lia's hands and rose up. Dragging Lia up by her arms, she drove a knee into the bruise on Lia's ribs, making Lia cry out in pain. Still holding her up by her arms, Jasper followed up with a punch in the same spot, driving out the last of any fight Lia still had in her.

"That's enough," Jasper rasped. She threw Lia over her shoulder, generating another cry of pain as Lia's ribs hit Jasper's shoulder. "I tried being nice. But you humans don't know a good thing when you have it. When we first colonized this mudball, you were little better than the monkeys you evolved from. We gave you technology to advance your primitive civilization. And all you had to do in return was help build our colony."

Lia only half-listened to the rant as Jasper walked deeper into the canyon. Every other step made Jasper's shoulder dig into her ribs. She was close to passing out when Jasper entered a small cave.

"You humans could have served the Diamond Authority. But you sided with _ROSE QUARTZ_!"

Jasper flung Lia onto the ground, generating a scream from the human. Lia turned to her side and doubled over, cradling her abused ribs and struggling to draw air into her lungs. The edges of her vision started fading, but a loud thunk drew her attention back to the opening. Jasper drove jagged iron bars into the top and bottom of the cave opening, trapping Lia in a new cage. Lia attempted to crawl forward, hoping to get out before Jasper finished her task. After a few feet, Lia's arms gave out and her vision blurred.

Jasper leered at Lia as she drove the last bar into place. "I'm not done with you yet, human." Jasper taunted her further, but those were the last words Lia remembered before everything gave way to blissful nothing.


	7. Drought

Lia woke with a start and winced at the renewed pain in her side. She slowly rolled to her non-injured side and pulled up her shirt to inspect the damage Jasper's blows left behind. Her torso sported fresh bruises and the original had deepened in color. She delicately pushed on her side, seeking any breaks in her ribs The pain crescendoed at her prodding, causing a groan to escape her lips. She had to hope for the best and believe her ribs were only bruised.

A quick scan of the cave showed it was just as empty as her previous cage was. But there was no background noise of the beasts growling and roaring. In fact, the only sound she could hear was her own hitched breathing. She looked out of the cage and saw more of the humanoid shapes dug into the walls of the canyon and destroyed machinery. There was no sign of Jasper.

Lia admonished herself for trying to escape. She should have known Jasper would be faster than her, especially while nursing sore ribs on a diet of MREs and water. All she had to do was cooperate and Jasper would have let her go!

Lia shook her head at her train of thought as she remembered Jasper's fit during her fusion "experiment". Jasper probably never had any intention of letting Lia go. And if this fusion thing didn't work, Jasper might hurt her even worse.

… Or kill her...

Once Lia let that possibility enter her consciousness, she bit back a wail. It was unfair! Lia was just enjoying a camping trip before her move to Beach City. She had no idea who this "Rose Quartz" was. Or what "fusion" was supposed to be. She just wanted to go home! And... And...

She sniffed as she wiped at her eyes. Her breath hitched again as tears flowed faster than she could hold them. In a few moments, Lia's shoulders shook with the weight of her situation and she let herself cry. She silently prayed to whatever would listen to let her live through this. As the sun dipped over the canyon edge, Lia had cried herself dry and curled up against the wall next to the bars, watching for Jasper's return.

Sleep returned instead.

Dawn returned without Jasper. Lia spent the day either finding a comfortable position or attempting to sleep away her pain. She tried to ignore her tightening throat and itchy skin as the day wore on. By the time night returned, Lia fought the temptation to pick at her dry lips. She didn't even have enough of a voice to call out for Jasper. Somewhere in the night, Lia sprawled out on the floor of the cave, waiting for her fate.


	8. Fishing

Jasper speared another fish with her claws and watched it thrash about. Once the thrashing slowed, she flicked the fish onto the pile she had collected and figured it was enough. The rations in the human's pack were running low and Jasper needed to start hunting for more food if she wanted to keep the human around.

For the thousandth time, she wondered why she kept the human prisoner. Jasper had long concluded the human was not a threat to her or her gem beast army. She didn't seem to know about Rose Quartz and her rebel base. Even her reason for wandering near the kindergarten was frustratingly mundane: she got lost. The questions the human asked in return demonstrated that she didn't even know what Jasper _was_.

So why keep the human captive if there was absolutely no tactical benefit or intelligence to be gleaned?

Jasper knew the answer as soon as the question entered her mind. Jasper had failed her original mission. The Cluster was still dormant. Peridot was MIA. Lapis had gone turncoat. The gem beasts she had collected couldn't exactly hold a conversation. The human was someone to talk to. A distraction to interrupt the monotony of breaking in the gem beasts and plotting her revenge against Rose Quartz.

Before she could dwell on the thought further, Jasper collected the pile of fish and waded out of the river. She started heading back to the kindergarten, but stopped to examine her catch. Oh... right. She remembered that humans couldn't eat fish straight from the water, at least not without getting sick. She also remembered the human had a flint in her pack and there was plenty of brush around for a cooking fire.

Jasper scoffed at herself. During the Gem War, she had captured many humans, only feeding them if they provided useful information about the rebels. Even then, the food provided was the most basic of sustenance. She had to be getting soft if she considered _cooking_ for a prisoner. This planet really did ruin everything.


	9. Compliance

Jasper smirked as she observed Lia sprawled on the floor of the cave, the human's head tilted away from the sunlight. The human's pale, drawn skin and chapped lips were tell-tale signs of the dehydration Jasper imposed upon her to make her more compliant. Strands of Lia's golden hair had escaped from her braid and stuck to her face. Her chest rose and fell in shallow breaths.

Jasper hefted a bucket through the bars of the cave and tossed the water inside it at the prone human. Most of the water landed square on Lia's head and shoulders, shocking her awake. Lia turned away from Jasper, coughing and spluttering. She slowly rolled onto her hands and knees and retched. When nothing came up from her empty stomach, she raised her head to lock blue eyes with gold.

Jasper half-leaned against the bars, thumping the empty bucket against her thigh. "Are you ready to cooperate, human?"

Lia stared at the orange woman towering over her before tucking her legs underneath her. "Yes," she croaked out. She turned her gaze down to the floor as she heard her own answer.

"Will you try to escape again?"

Lia shook her head.

"Will you follow my orders?"

Lia nodded.

" _All_ my orders?"

Lia nodded again.

"Good." Jasper crouched down and placed the parcel of grilled fish just inside the bars, along with a full water bottle. "Eat up. I'll return soon."

Lia waited until Jasper was out of sight before picking up the parcel. The fish was unevenly cooked, even charred black in some places. Lia salivated all the same and started to devour the fish. She stopped only to drink the water and help choke down the burned parts.


	10. Bath

Jasper returned to Lia, a pile of fish bones, and an empty water bottle. The human leaned on bars, half-hugging her knees and on high alert for her return. Jasper placed her hands on the bars and evaluated the human again. After a few long moments, she concluded the human would make good on her word.

"Stand back, human."

Lia nodded and scooted back to the middle of the cell as Jasper wrenched a couple of the bars free from the stone, just enough to squeeze her bulk through. As Jasper moved back from the cell, Lia briefly entertained the idea of trying to escape again. But she dismissed the thought as soon as it formed in her mind. Jasper already proved she could catch Lia the first time and that wasn't after Lia had been starved for several days.

Jasper stepped into the cell, carrying a newly filled bucket of water and Lia's pack. She set them down in front of the human before stepping back to the entrance and crossing her arms. Watching Jasper, Lia picked up the pack to check its contents: the rest of her clothes and her first aid kit. She looked up at Jasper, waiting for the orders she was supposed to follow.

Jasper waved her hand dismissively. "Clean yourself up."

Lia nodded her assent and removed her boots and socks. She turned her back to Jasper and started to lift her shirt. She couldn't suppress a hiss of pain as her ribs complained. After a second unsuccessful attempt, she let the hem of her shirt fall back down and started to wash her face instead, trying to play off the show of pain. She was acutely aware of Jasper approaching and kneeling behind her. Lia again attempted to lift her shirt, but big red and orange hands on her waist stopped her.

"Arms up." Jasper's tone left no room for argument.

Lia did as she was bade and lifted her arms above her head. Jasper lifted the shirt up and above the human's head, careful to avoid touching the large bruise on her side. On the way, Jasper's fingers hooked under Lia's sports bra, lifting it up and off along with her shirt. Lia crossed her arms over her breasts, suddenly bashful with Jasper's close proximity.

"Stand."

Staring at the wall in front of her, Lia slowly rose up to her feet. Even with Jasper kneeling, the gem was still half a head taller than Lia. Keeping her breasts covered with one hand, Lia unbuttoned the fly of her pants. Jasper hooked her fingers around Lia's waistband and underwear and worked them down over her hips. Once they were on the floor, Lia stepped out of them, keeping her legs tight together and starkly aware of her nude body.

Lia flinched when she felt Jasper's claws on her back. Jasper poked at several of the bruises and scratches there, making a couple of soft evaluating noises. She started to turn Lia around to look at her front, only to be met with resistance.

"Human," Jasper warned. "Let me see your injuries."

Lia cast a quick glance behind her and saw from Jasper's irritated expression that hesitance would not be tolerated. She turned to face Jasper, looking off to the side to avoid meeting the gem's golden eyes. Jasper's claws running on her side bruise made Lia squeak in surprise. When she touched Lia's arms, the human lifted them off her breasts, letting her examine the scratch there. At last, Jasper lifted Lia's chin with her fingers, turning the human's head both ways to examine her face and neck. Lia felt like a mouse being toyed with by a cat.

Jasper reached into the pack and produced a rag. After dipping it into the water, she brought the rag towards Lia's heated face. Lia reached for it, only for Jasper to push her hand away and wipe the damp rag over the human's face. Lia swallowed hard and closed her eyes, enduring the humiliation of being bathed like a child.

To Jasper's credit, she didn't make a big production out of the process. She worked silently, only speaking to give Lia an instruction. She moved the rag over the human's shoulders and down each arm. Lia allowed Jasper to stretch out each arm to clean out the scratches earned from their scuffles. Jasper spent time wiping off the dried blood from the scratch on Lia's chest. While she wiped down her breasts, Lia bit back a gasp as the cool water hit her nipples. Once Jasper was done with her breasts, Lia snapped her arms back over her chest, trying to hide them from view.

Jasper continued over Lia's torso, careful to be easy on the bruises. When she reached the human's hips, she looked up at Lia's face.

"Spread your legs."

Lia's eyes snapped open. "Huh?!"

Jasper rolled her eyes. "I'm going to wash them. Now open." She punctuated her command with a tap on Lia's thigh.

Lia drew in a breath and let it out before moving her feet shoulder-width apart. Jasper moved the rag slowly down one leg, moving the damp rag in slow, spiraling motions down to her foot. She repeated this with her other leg. When Jasper moved to the cleft between them, Lia suddenly bent forward and pushed Jasper's hand away, blushing and assuring her she was clean enough there.

Jasper huffed at the interruption. "Alright, turn around."

As Jasper finished up the bath, she took a moment to admire how sturdy and well-formed this human was. Most humans would be much weaker after a few days of dehydration, but this one already seemed revived. Under the bruised skin, Jasper could feel lean muscles and smirked as she remembered the feel of the human hitting Jasper's own hardened flesh. But Lia's golden rope of hair kept attracting Jasper's gaze. She wondered how long the hair was when not braided...

Jasper draped the rag over the lip of the bucket and pushed down on Lia's shoulder. Lia took the hint and slowly sat down, tucking her legs behind her. Jasper's claws plucked the elastic band free from the end of Lia's braid and undid her hair. After re-wetting the rag, Jasper held it over Lia's head and squeezed the water out over her hair. She repeated this several times, messaging her fingers through Lia's scalp and using her claws to comb out the tangles.

Lia barely suppressed the shudder in her shoulders at the unexpected tenderness. She loved it when someone played with her hair, but it felt bizarre when that "someone" was her captor. Still, the feel of Jasper's breath on her damp neck and the tingle of her hair being gently tugged on felt too good to stop. All too soon, it was over and Jasper was squeezing the excess water out of her hair. The next few minutes were filled with Jasper disinfecting and patching up the worst of Lia's injuries, with minimal complaints from Lia.

Lia felt immense relief as Jasper produced a tanktop and helped her into it. She waved off Jasper's help with a fresh pair of underwear and pants, managing to wriggle into them on her own. Lia sat down and reached for her boots, but decided leave them off for the moment. Jasper moved back to the opening of the cell, staring into the canyon. Lia stared at the cave wall, picking at the frayed hem of her pants.

"Jasper?" Lia's voice surprised them both.

Jasper didn't turn around, merely grunted in acknowledgment.

"Thank you."

"I'm going to check on the gem beasts. Stay here." Jasper tossed her white mane behind her and stepped out of the cave. Lia would later remember that Jasper never re-seated the bars she removed from the cave's mouth.

Jasper's order had replaced them.


	11. Flashback

_"_ _Wait... what am I supposed to do with this... thing?!"_

 _The Agate warrior shrugged. "Make it clean your quarters. Deliver messages. Whatever you want."_

 _"Don't we have Pearls for that?"_

 _"You see any Pearls around? Humans aren't very useful, but they make passable servants. Destroy it if you don't want it. There's more where it came from, so no one will miss it."_

 _Jasper turned to look at the fleshy organic, who tried to make itself inconspicuous in a corner. It had been dressed in a linen tunic and its red-gold hair reached down to the middle of her back. The Agate thought Jasper would like having the human, given its hair complimented Jasper's skin. Jasper had no use for a human. Yet, killing something so small and weak was cowardly..._

 _"Well, don't just stand there, human. Find something to do!"_

 _Jasper flopped into a chair and busied herself with reading mission briefings and reports, paying no attention to the human moving about her quarters to find something to straighten or clean._

 _Jasper huffed at the sight before her. What had the stupid human done now? What were these petals littered all over her quarters? What was with that cloying sweet scent? Why was she standing by a steaming tub of water so expectantly?_

 _"I told you, human. My kind doesn't need to bathe."_

 _The human tried to offer her a damp cloth anyway. Jasper responded by splashing the human with the water from tub._

 _"Bathe yourself, human."_

 _The human tilted her head and considered her wet tunic. She stepped into the tub and offered Jasper the cloth again._

 _Jasper rolled her eyes. "Fine."_

 _She phased off her clothes and stepped into the tub with the human, who started to industriously wipe her down._

 _Another day, another mission completed, another victory for Pink Diamond. Jasper decided to rest up until her next deployment. She entered her quarters to find the human curled up on her lounge, fast asleep. Normally, Jasper would wake up the human and shoo it off the furniture, but the human looked serene in its slumber. It was as if there wasn't a rebellion going on and Rose Quartz's army wasn't shattering Homeworld gems in droves._

 _Careful not to wake her, Jasper picked up the human and settled onto the lounge with the human in her lap. She listened to the human's regular breathing and let it relax her. As she ran her claws through the human's hair, Jasper closed her eyes and enjoyed the human's comforting warmth._

 _"It's all about lo-o-o-o-ove. Lo-o-o-o-ove. Lo-o-o-o-ove. And it's stronger than you..."_

 _The sound of a gem singing outside her quarters brought Jasper out of her restive state. The human had already woken up and stood by the lounge, oddly alert. Jasper grabbed the human's arm to drag it back into her lap..._

 _A sudden pain in Jasper's chest caused her to look down and find the human had buried a knife there. She looked back at the human's twisted expression in shock._

 _The human's voice was emotionless. "Long live the rebellion."_

 _Jasper's form disappeared, leaving an orange gem behind._

 _Retreat. No time to help those that fall behind. Find the nearest warp pad._

 _A song. A strong white light forming in the sky. Warp pad in sight._

 _Wait... a flash of red-gold hair. The human._

 _No time. Warp pad activating. The human's face frozen in a silent, terrified scream as the white light intensified._

 _No one deserved this, not even her enemies. Not even a traitorous human spy that stabbed her._

 _Jasper's hand was still reaching for the human when she re-materialized on Homeworld..._

Jasper shook her head, clearing the memories from her mind. She couldn't remember the last time she thought about that human. She looked at Lia, who lay on her side with her back to Jasper. Lia's breathing occasionally hitched in her sleep, a testament to the bruises on her torso. Jasper carefully moved closer until she was sitting beside the human, then slowly lay on her side so that the human fit along her body. Gingerly, Jasper put an orange arm around Lia's torso. The sun would rise soon, but she reasoned that she could allow herself to enjoy the human's warmth for a few minutes.


	12. Pretty Golden Hair

Jasper roughly raked her fingers through Lia's hair as Lia finished the last of her meal. Every time Lia reached to pull her hair back or reposition a strand, Jasper batted the hand away.

"Hold still, human." Jasper sounded more annoyed than angry as she used her grip on Lia's mane to guide her head back to where she wanted it. Lia let out a puff of air.

"What are you _doing_ back there?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Jasper punctuated her question by capturing all Lia's hair in her fingers and letting it fall down her back.

Lia drowned a snarky response with a sip of water. "I can braid my own hair," was her replacement reply.

Jasper shrugged. "I'm bored. And you've been good these past few days. So relax and let me reward you."

Lia scoffed. " _Reward?_ I'm only still here because _someone_ took my compass and I ca-OOOOWWW!"

Jasper dug her fingers into the base of Lia's scalp and pulled Lia's head back so she was forced to look into Jasper's golden eyes. "I could imprison you again and leave you to starve to death. Would you prefer that?" She released her grip on Lia's scalp, confident Lia understood the threat. "Now stay still. I'm not asking again."

Lia crossed her arms and kept her head as still as possible. Jasper slowly worked her way up Lia's long hair and smirked as Lia's shoulders visibly relaxed. She didn't quite understand humans' obsession with grooming, but this human seemed to especially enjoy it. Not that Jasper minded the activity. She was telling the truth when she said she was bored. And Lia's golden hair was quite pretty...

"Why don't I ever see you eat?"

Jasper separated out strands of Lia's hair. "I don't need to. I create all the energy I need from my gem."

"But, if you don't eat..." Lia paused as she felt Jasper's claws brushing her scalp and suppressed a cold shudder. "How do you know to hunt and cook?"

Jasper picked up the strands she separated out and started a small braid. "Hunting isn't much different from tracking down and capturing the gem beasts. And they like cooked meat as a treat."

Lia closed her eyes and took a moment to appreciate the cold tingle creeping over her neck as Jasper tugged at the strands of her hair. No one had ever spent this long playing with her hair and it felt so _good_. As Jasper started a second braid, Lia went through a catalog of loaded questions she wanted to ask this strange being. Why colonize this planet? What was she rounding up the "gem beasts" for? What was the Diamond Authority? Who the hell was this "Rose Quartz" she kept asking about? She settled on something benign:

"So, when you first colonized, what were we like? Humans, I mean."

"I wouldn't know. I was made during the war. The only humans I encountered were servants or soldiers still loyal to the Diamonds. I gave them orders. They followed them. That was it."

"War?" Lia winced as Jasper tugged on her braids. "Is that why you're here? To start another war?"

Jasper didn't speak for a long time, instead focusing on creating more small braids from Lia's hair. Why _was_ she still on this planet? Originally, it was to be Peridot's escort as she activated the Cluster, but that mission went awry almost immediately upon arrival. Then Lapis Lazuli kept her trapped in a fusion for months. Now here she was collecting corrupted gems and stray humans for... what, exactly?

"No. Just cleaning up the mess the war left behind." Jasper blinked, surprised at the truth in her own statement. Lia let out a shaky breath and leaned back, causing the small of her back to touch Jasper's knees.

Jasper arranged the braids around the back of Lia's head when the next question came. "So why are you keeping me around? I don't think I can help you with your clean up effort."

Chuckling, Jasper wrapped the last of the braids around Lia's loose hair, creating a low ponytail. "I didn't think so either at first. But..." She paused, taking a few moments to run her fingers through the ponytail and admire the diamond the braids created on the back of Lia's head. "After seeing Rose Quartz fuse with a human, I knew you could be _very_ useful to me." Jasper's hands wandered from Lia's hair to her shoulders, causing a small shudder in the human.

"You want to try the fusion thing again." Jasper's thumbs rubbing circles over her shoulder blades signaled her affirmation. Lia scooted forward and turned to look up at her captor. She swallowed hard as she remembered the fit Jasper had after their first unsuccessful attempt.

Jasper's fingers lazily brushed over the human's jaw and a crooked smile played over her lips. "We'll walk out of this canyon together after we fuse. You have my word."

Lia took a few minutes to weigh her options. She could try escaping again, but Jasper would probably find her and rough her up again. Or make good on her threat to leave her for dead. But if they failed to fuse, Lia may suffer the same fate anyway. Given she already knew the consequences of refusing or escaping, there was only one real path for Lia.

Lia stood up with a determined expression and held her hand out to Jasper. Jasper cocked her head and grinned. She couldn't help but think about how much the human reminded her of Lapis at that moment.


	13. Fusion

Lia stumbled forward into Jasper's arms, trying to catch her breath.

"Again," Jasper barked as she shoved Lia off. Lia turned her back to Jasper, who held the human's hands above her head. By then, Lia was able to predict Jasper's steps and move with her. She was already pivoting into the spin as Jasper let go of her waist. As soon as Lia felt the hand touch her waist again, she bent backwards, only for nothing to happen. Jasper growled and jerked Lia back onto her feet. The speed of the ascent caused Lia's head to swim and she held onto Jasper's arm to avoid falling. She rested her head on Jasper's chest, trying to make the ground stop spinning.

"Stop!" she cried out as Jasper attempted to push her off again. "I'm gonna faint." Jasper paused and Lia gratefully leaned on her for support. "We've been at this all morning. Let's take a break."

Jasper considered the human hanging on her for a few moments and guided her back to the cave. Once on the cooler rock, Lia lurched forward, stopped only by Jasper grabbing her at the last second and slowly letting her descend to a sitting position. Lia sighed as she leaned back, wiping at the sweat on her forehead. Jasper settled beside Lia, holding the water bottle out towards her.

"Thanks," Lia choked out as she took it. She took a sip before holding the bottle against her forehead. After she had calmed down, Lia set the bottle down and broke the uncomfortable silence between them.

"We're missing something. It's got to be more than dancing around."

"That's how gems always do it." Jasper stared into space, sulking.

"Maybe it's different when fusing with humans. Did you see Rose and her human dance or did they do something different?"

Jasper closed her eyes, remembering clutching the Amethyst runt's gem in her fist, about to shatter it. Then Rose and the human child running at them hand-in-hand, fusing in mid-stride.

"They just... held hands."

"Like this?" Jasper opened her eyes when Lia put her hand in hers. Lia didn't meet her eyes, simply staring at their hands as if she expected them to do something. When nothing happened, Lia moved in front of Jasper and grabbed her other hand as well. Lia stared at their hands and marveled at how Jasper's hands made hers look like a child's.

Jasper stared at the top of the human's head for a few moments, then looked everywhere that wasn't her. Lia's thumbs making circles on the backs of her hands unnerved her. "This feels..."

"Stupid." Lia finished the sentence and let go of Jasper's hands. She laid back on the ground, letting out a sigh of frustration. "It was worth a shot. Any other ideas?"

Jasper placed her chin on her fist, considering the human lying in front of her. She was covered in Jasper's marks. The scratch on her chest, the bruises on her torso and legs, the finger-shaped bruises on her arms, and scrapes on her limbs and hands told the story of Jasper's rough treatment of her prisoner. The hem of the human's shirt rode up, showing a flat stomach. As Lia absentmindedly scratched the valley between her breasts, Jasper noticed that each breast was bigger than Lia's hand. Jasper's eyes wandered to Lia's gray-green pants, which had been ripped during their scuffles and showed hints of her muscular legs. Lia rolled over to retrieve the water bottle, giving Jasper a view of her well-rounded hips.

An idea finally came to Jasper. While she never had a use for humans, she still had occasion to observe their habits. And, despite their advancement in the last 5,000 years, their basic activities hadn't changed all that much. They still processed energy by consuming it. They could only go a few days without water. And they propagated their species by mating.

While scouting Rose's base, she occasionally saw humans using the cover of the rocks to mate on the beach. From what she could tell, their goal wasn't to propagate their species, but simply because they found the act enjoyable. And two humans' bodies moving as one looked vaguely like they were fusing...

Jasper chortled at the ludicrous idea. It was stupid. It was silly. It was insane. But they hadn't tried it and neither of them had any other ideas...

Jasper slipped a hand under Lia to raise her up and another cupped her chin. "Got someth—mmph!"

Jasper cut the human off by crashing her lips against Lia's. Lia pushed against the hulk as she continued bruising her lips. Jasper responded by pulling the human closer to her body and moving a hand from her chin down to her waist. One of Lia's hands flew down to stop the one going towards her waist as she continued to push against Jasper's chest. Jasper finally broke the kiss to concentrate on unbuttoning Lia's pants.

"Jasper, no! What are you trying to do?"

Jasper looked into Lia's frightened face, which sparked a feeling of excitement. Like she was about to defeat an enemy on the battlefield.

"Fusing." The raspy, animalistic quality of her own voice surprised Jasper. Lia continued to protest, digging her short nails into Jasper's wrist and pounding on her chest. She finally resorted to giving Jasper a ringing slap on the face, which caused Jasper to pause.

"Let me go." The command was loud and firm.

"No," was the reply. Jasper entwined a hand in Lia's ponytail and yanked her head back. She sank her teeth into the dip between Lia's throat and shoulder, eliciting a scream from the human. Jasper's free hand ran a claw down her shirt, ripping it and revealing the breasts hidden there. She moved her free hand back down to Lia's pants and was interrupted again by Lia digging her fingers into Jasper's eyes and jawline.

The sudden attack on her eyes caused Jasper to release Lia's neck and blink away the tears it caused. Lia took the opening to roll to her knees away from the gem, only for Jasper to grab an arm to stop her escape. She quickly grasped the other one and transferred them both so she was holding Lia's arms in one hand behind her back. Lia struggled uselessly as Jasper grasped the remains of her shirt and pulled it back off her shoulders. Once she got the shirt down to Lia's wrists, she bunched the fabric in her hand, causing Lia's wrists to involuntarily cross. After twisting the fabric, Jasper stretched it over her wrists and repeated the action so that Lia's hands were securely bound.

Jasper pulled the human's body back against hers and returned to biting her neck. She smiled as she felt the human's quick pulse beating against her lips and wrapped an arm around Lia's heaving chest. Lia's breathing hitched as Jasper's claw caught her nipple. Jasper responded by tweaking the nipple again, then twisting it hard, which earned her a loud gasp.

"Please stop."

Lia's pleas were answered with her other nipple being tweaked and Jasper reaching down to open her legs. Lia's struggles found renewed vigor as Jasper unbuttoned her pants and slid them down. Jasper bit down harder, drawing blood and another yowl of pain. As Jasper's hand slipped into Lia's pants, Lia tried desperately to close her legs, but Jasper's massive hand cupping her sex prevented that.

"Mmm..." Jasper ran a tongue over the broken skin on Lia's throat, causing Lia to shiver involuntarily. "If I had known you tasted this good, I would have done this much sooner." Jasper's fingers worked around the folds of Lia's sex. Lia gasped and arched her back, her bound hands working behind her uselessly. "What is the fascination you humans have with this? What purpose does it serve?"

As Jasper started to pull her hand out, her claw caught against a small nub of flesh, ripping out a moan from the human. "Did I find something you like, human?" She turned her head to nuzzle the humans jaw with her gem as she dipped her hand back in. When her fingers found the nub, she rubbed it experimentally and was rewarded with Lia thrusting her hips into Jasper's hand and leaning her head back into Jasper's white mane.

Jasper tightened her grip on the human's torso as she moved her hand further down. She found an opening in the folds of her sex and slid in a finger, resting her thumb against the nub. Lia whined and thrashed against Jasper in a final, futile attempt to escape. Jasper ran her tongue along Lia's tender neck, which caused Lia to stop fighting and press her hips into Jasper's hand.

"Get on with it, bitch," Lia growled.

Jasper chuckled against Lia's throat and started to move her hand, not sure what the human wanted. Soon enough, she figured out that pumping her finger in and out, while rubbing circles on the the nub with her thumb caused the human to make delightful sounds. Soon the human was pumping her hips in rhythm with Jasper's hand, quite forgetting her own resistance. The opening became slicker with fluids and Jasper wondered just how much the human could produce. Jasper crooked her finger near her entrance, causing the human to still her movements and scream silently. She continued the motion in the human's sex, feeling Lia's entire body convulsing. After a few more seconds, Lia clamped down on Jasper's finger and found her voice, letting out a high-pitched moan into Jasper's ear.

Finally, Lia slumped against Jasper's chest, panting. Jasper pulled her finger out of Lia's opening and examined the sticky juices covering it. She gave it an experimental lick and found she liked it. Lia looked away with embarrassment as Jasper licked herself clean. Once Lia came down from her dopamine high, she leaned forward.

"Untie me?"

"Not until I'm sure you won't go for my eyes again." Jasper pulled the human back against her chest and idly placed a hand on her inner thigh. Lia was too tired to fight or argue, instead leaning on Jasper's broad chest to indulge in her post-orgasmic buzz. Jasper traced the inner seam of Lia's pants with her claw. As she reached the waistband, Lia let out a squeak, fearing a second round. Jasper chuckled as she buttoned Lia back up.

"You make fun noises." Jasper picked up Lia's jacket and draped it over the human's shoulders.


	14. Better Stay Here

Lia dozed off in Jasper's arms, waking up a few hours later to find Jasper had left the cave. The shirt that had bound her wrists lay in scraps by her head. Lia groaned as she realized she didn't have a weird sex dream and fished a new shirt out of her pack. She wriggled into it with minimal complaint from her ribs. She stared at the cave's opening, contemplating what Jasper had done.

The memory of Jasper invading her made her body move of its own volition. Lia pulled her clothes out of the pack, deciding to only keep the med kit and the water bottle. The lighter, the better... in case she needed to run. Lia threw on her jacket, scouting outside the cave's mouth for any sign of Jasper. She counted slowly to ten before shouldering her pack and heading out. She had barely made it around the first turn when an orange blur landed in front of her, causing her to stumble backwards.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jasper's expression was dark, killing any thought of escape in Lia.

"Just... str... stretching my legs." Lia groaned internally. Even she didn't believe her lie.

"It looks like you are trying to escape. But you're not stupid enough to try that again, are you? Not after I was kind enough to untie you."

"N... no..."

Jasper gripped Lia's upper arm and turned her around, walking back to the cave. "This kindergarten is a dangerous place, human. See all these holes?" Jasper spread her arm to indicate the humanoid holes in the canyon walls. "Not only do I have my army here, but there may be other gems just waiting to pop up out of the ground. And they may not be as nice as I have been." Jasper stopped at the cave mouth and shoved Lia towards it. "Better stay here where it's safe."

Lia robotically walked back into the cave and set her pack down. When she thought Jasper was out of earshot, she put her face in her hands and screamed.


	15. Perfect Quartz

The rock wall of the cave wasn't very comfortable, but leaning against its solidness helped Lia feel grounded. The coolness of its sloped surface felt great on her heated forehead. Lia didn't know how long she remained curled up against the wall, but she didn't want to move any time soon.

Lia didn't look up when she heard the heavy footsteps of Jasper moving about the cave. When she sensed Jasper squatting behind her, Lia shrank into herself and wished the wall would absorb her. The moment Jasper's claws touched Lia's head, Lia flinched and let out a small sound of distress.

Jasper drew back her hand and settled back on her haunches. The human looked like Lapis did in the ship's holding cell. A sudden pang of guilt hit Jasper as she remembered how roughly she treated Lapis in the beginning. Did she make the same mistake with the human?

"I'll help clean you up," Jasper murmured as she put a hand on Lia's shoulder.

Lia's hand struck like a snake, pushing Jasper's hand off her shoulder. "Don't touch me."

Jasper huffed out a puff of air and rose back up. Lia heard her walk away, only to come back a few moments later and toss something on the ground beside her. As Jasper squatted back down behind Lia, the human discovered to her horror that it was a coil of rope.

Jasper leaned forward and spoke ice into Lia's ear. "I found that at some human's camp near the kindergarten. Don't give me an excuse to use it. Now... strip."

Lia fought back her rising panic as she shed her jacket and removed her boots. Jasper rose with Lia and helped her with her shirt. As she tossed Lia's shirt away, Jasper's free hand lingered on Lia's waist before Lia stepped away from Jasper. Lia took a deep breath as she unbuttoned her pants and slid them off her hips, along with her panties.

As soon as Lia stepped out of her pants, Jasper steered her towards the water bucket. Her fingers wandered down Lia's side, resting on her hip. A constricted sob barely made its way out of Lia's mouth as Jasper knelt behind her and undid the braids in Lia's hair. She tried to ignore Lia's quickened breathing as she undid the last braid, but couldn't ignore the fat tears dripping off Lia's chin. Jasper wrapped her arms around Lia's shaking body and rested her forehead on the back of Lia's neck.

"I should have stopped." A statement. Not an apology.

"You hurt me." The accusation hung in the air as Lia covered her face and gave herself over crying.

Jasper had no response. She had crossed a line she didn't know existed. There was no excuse or explanation to make it better. She could only hold the trembling human and listen to her crying as penance. Jasper felt her own tears coming, but fought them back.

She was the perfect Quartz. A perfect being made for fighting and destroying her enemies.

… Jasper didn't want to be perfect anymore.


	16. Trust

Jasper sat at the cave's entrance, listening to the splash of water as Lia bathed. A few times, the human let out a soft hiss, indicating she was stretching her bruised core muscles. Jasper peeked to see if Lia was having trouble when she heard it, but Lia seemed to do fine on her own. She traced patterns in the dirt as she waited, remembering the exciting sounds Lia made earlier that day. The taste of Lia's fluids on her tongue. Her pliant, sensitive flesh. Golden strands of hair sticking to her face. The challenge she growled out when she realized she wasn't escaping Jasper's grasp.

Then Lia's crying. Jasper was close to understanding something about fusion, only to lose it because of her own impatience. She clenched her fist, ready to pound it into the dirt. But she stopped herself, slowly relaxing her hand and flexing her fingers. She sneaked another peek at the human, who was kneeling over the bucket and squeezing water out of her hair. When Lia looked in her direction, Jasper pretended to brush imaginary dirt off her bodysuit.

A few more minutes passed before Lia spoke, "Okay, I'm decent."

Jasper turned around to see Lia wearing a pair of panties and one of her bigger shirts. The human carried her clothes to the bucket and dipped them in the water. She then scrubbed them against the rock floor before dipping them again and squeezing the water out.

"What are you doing?"

"Washing. I don't have any clean clothes."

Right. Because humans couldn't create clothing out of thin air like gems could. Jasper scratched the back of her head as she watched Lia and moved closer to her. "Um... I brought food, too. When you're ready for it."

Lia finished the last bits of clothing and laid out her clothes around the cleaner parts of the cave to dry. Jasper pushed the parcel towards Lia, before lounging back to watch her eat. Lia padded over to the parcel and made a face at what she found: an MRE and prickly pears.

Lia gingerly picked up one of the spiny fruits and showed it to Jasper. "Not that I don't appreciate it, but... I can't eat these like this."

Jasper took the pear from Lia and popped it in her mouth, spines and all. She looked back at Lia and shrugged. "They taste fine to me." She speared another one on her claw and held it to Lia's mouth.

Lia leaned back and pushed away Jasper's hand. "I meant I need a knife or something to remove the skins. Humans can't digest the spines."

"Oh." Jasper deftly used her claws to cut the fruit in half and dig out the center. She held out the result on her claw to Lia. As Lia chewed, she nodded her approval. Jasper let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. Fishing was a bust that afternoon and the pears were all she could find.

While Lia prepared the MRE, Jasper busied herself with cutting the pears and removing the skins. As she removed the skins, she handed the fruit to Lia and ate the skins herself. Gems didn't need to eat, but Jasper enjoyed the feeling of the spines going down. She saw Lia's face scrunch up in disgust and flashed her a crooked grin.

After Lia had eaten her fill, she watched Jasper eat the last few pears by herself and lick the juice off her claws. She regarded the orange monster that had tormented her for the last couple of weeks. "So... what happens now?"

Jasper considered her captive before answering. Lia's damp hair hung in her face, obscuring her expression. Her oversized shirt slid off her shoulder, revealing the bite marks on her neck. Jasper's eyes roved downwards to the human's pale legs, marred with scrapes and bruises. The opening between those legs was only covered by a piece of flimsy fabric. It would be so easy to rip them off and have Lia make those noises again...

Jasper leaned forward and placed a hand on Lia's leg, sliding it upwards. "We could try to fuse again..."

"Not happening." Lia kicked off Jasper's hand and tucked her leg under her.

Undeterred, Jasper closed the distance between them and lifted Lia's chin with a finger. "You did agree to fuse with me, human. Willingly..."

Lia looked away, refusing to meet Jasper's gaze. She crossed her arms and turned her back to the gem. "Tie me up. Leave me to die. Feed me to your beasts. Whatever. You're going to do what you're going to do. You've proven that I can't stop you. But I'm not letting you touch me again."

A long silence settled between the two. Jasper stared at the human's back, unable to formulate a response. Lia stiffened with each passing minute, waiting for a violent outburst.

Finally, Jasper broke the tension by getting up and heading to the back of the cave. Lia took in a deep breath as she watched Jasper pick up the coil of rope and saunter back to her. Lia shuddered as she uncrossed her arms, steeling herself for Jasper's new torture. Jasper knelt down, placing the rope between them. She raised her hands with the wrists crossed, staring at Lia intently.

"What are you..." Lia wondered.

"Tie me up," Jasper commanded softly.

" _Why?_ "

"I violated your trust. Let me earn it back."

Lia fingered the rope between them, watching Jasper's face for any deception. Jasper waited patiently, keeping her wrists crossed between them.

"What if I tie you up and run off again?"

"Then you run off."

Lia ran her tongue over her bottom lip as she picked up a length of the rope. "And you won't come after me?"

"I'll come after you. But only to show you the way out of the kindergarten." Jasper reached forward and brushed Lia's hair out of her eyes. "I hope you won't run off, though." One finger brushed against Lia's cheek as she withdrew her hand and crossed her wrists again.

Lia started running her hands over the rope, trying to find the center. She chewed her bottom lip as she looked at Jasper. "Okay, before I do this, can you... remove your clothes?"

Jasper's eyes widened in surprise and she lowered her crossed wrists.

Lia tried to hide her blush. "You've seen me naked. Why shouldn't I see you?"

Jasper closed her eyes and concentrated. When she opened them again, she saw Lia staring at her striped body. Red streaks shot through orange skin. Pear-shaped breasts hung off her muscular chest. A flat stomach descended into a V between her tree-trunk legs. Lia tore her eyes away from the muscular gem and found the center of the rope. She stood and moved behind Jasper, moving her thick, unruly hair out of the way.

Lia reached around Jasper and gripped each forearm. She pulled and Jasper followed the motion, allowing Lia to position her arms behind her. Lia recrossed Jasper's wrists and looped the rope around, over and between them. As she felt the rope ends sliding around her body and over her wrists, Jasper fought the temptation to break out of the bondage and dominate the smaller human. Quartz soldiers, especially Jaspers, weren't supposed to allow themselves to be captured, let alone a perfect Quartz. But allowing the human to do this felt right to her.

As Lia finished with Jasper's hands, she held the rest of the rope. "Okay, test it for me. Can you get out?"

Jasper tugged at her bonds experimentally and found they held fast. The human was good at this. "Not easily."

"Can you lean forward for me a little?"

Jasper obliged and came up off her haunches. Lia continued looping the rope around her ankles, forcing them together. Jasper discovered she had just enough give to comfortably spread her knees open, but not much else. Lia finished off the rest of the rope by wrapping it around the connection between Jasper's wrist and ankles, which slowly forced Jasper back onto her haunches. She tied the rope off at Jasper's ankles, just out of reach of the gem's fingers.

When Lia rose up and stepped back, Jasper tossed her hair back over her shoulder and tested her bonds. When the rope loosened in one place, it tightened in another. It was thick enough that it would take at least an hour for Jasper to cut through it with her claws. Lia circled Jasper, watching her test the rope until she was satisfied the gem would not instantly free herself.

"What do I do with you now?" Lia queried.

Jasper relaxed back. "Whatever you want, human. I can't touch you now." She let a smile tug at the corner of her lips. "But you _can_ touch me. Don't you want to know how I taste?"

Lia placed a hand on both sides of the gem's face and tilted it down to look at her. "First of all, you can use my name. It's not 'Human'. It's Lia."

"Lia," Jasper repeated.

"That's better," Lia whispered.


	17. Touch

A few moments of silence passed between jailer and prisoner. With their roles reversed, Lia had no idea what to do. She couldn't run off in just a shirt and panties. Not when she had little idea of where she was. Lia also recognized her own black and red climbing rope that was now binding Jasper. She reasoned that if she played this game through, Jasper might escort her back to her campground.

So she studied the gem's features. Yellow eyes slowly blinked under a wild mane of white hair. They were framed by a red streak reaching across her eyes and forehead. Full lips slowly crept into a smirk. And where a nose should be, was a triangular orange gemstone.

A sudden impulse hit Lia and she leaned forward, running her tongue over the gemstone. Jasper recoiled, shaking her head.

"Ah-ah!" Lia said as she linked her hands around Jasper's neck. "You wanted me to taste you."

Jasper looked down at Lia, her eyes wide in shock. "But my _gem_?!"

Holding the back of Jasper's neck with one hand, Lia stroked the gem with her thumb. "Is touching this something... personal for your kind? Taboo, even? Maybe similar to what you did to me this morning?"

Jasper saw the challenge in Lia's eyes and squirmed. If any of the Homeworld gems saw her now, it would be a severe scandal, worthy of shattering. She was the perfect Quartz. A war hero. She could end this game at any time and regain control of the human. But the none of the Homeworld gems were here and the lack of control felt... good.

Jasper closed her eyes and bent her head forward, letting the human stroke the gemstone without further protest. Soon enough, Lia started licking the gemstone again, causing a barely repressed shudder in the gem. Jasper relished Lia's warm breath playing over her face. This was so... wrong.

Lia moved her hands down Jasper's neck and rested them on her broad shoulders. Gingerly, she placed a light kiss on Jasper's gem and kissed down the gem's face. Right as she got to Jasper's lips, Jasper clenched her fists and pushed forward, kissing the human's lips and trying to close the distance between them. Lia stepped back out of Jasper's reach, almost causing the gem the fall forward. She placed a bare foot on Jasper's naked thigh as Jasper struggled to right herself.

"Mm-mm. You're not supposed to touch me, remember? How are you going to earn my trust this way?" Lia lifted her foot to Jasper's shoulder and pushed her back upright. "Just sit back and enjoy it."

Jasper licked her lips and flashed her fangs at Lia. "Then get on with it, human."

Lia's tongue poked in her cheek as she put her hands back on Jasper's shoulders. She settled in Jasper's lap and ran her tongue along Jasper's throat. Jasper let out a sigh, remembering the bites she made on Lia's throat. Lia's hands started to wander down Jasper's body, tracing the red streaks all over her orange skin and coming to a rest on her breasts. Jasper hissed as Lia's fingers strayed on her nipples, followed by her humming in pleasure as Lia's flat teeth nipped her throat.

Lia smiled against her jailer's throat and continued kissing down to Jasper's breasts. A surprised sound escaped Jasper's lips as Lia ran her tongue over a nipple. As Lia continued licking it, the sound was replaced by a soft moan as Jasper threw her head back.

Lia rested her chin on Jasper's breast and looked up at her. "Have you ever been touched like this?"

"Once," Jasper rasped. She reflected back to Lapis's tortures at the bottom of the sea. The feel of millions of cold wet hands all over her, invading every crevice. Chains of thick ice preventing any movement. Forgetting where the ice and water ended and she began. And Lapis' cold stare from the waters above, impassively watching Jasper's futile struggles.

Lia switched to Jasper's other nipple as her hand wandered over Jasper's taut stomach. "And did she make you feel like this?"

"N-no." Jasper ached for something she could not name. She arched her back, trying to encourage Lia to continue her wicked attentions on her breasts. Lia disappointed Jasper by straightening up and making Jasper look her in the eye.

"Who made you feel this way?"

"Lia..." Jasper growled the human's name as she surged forward. She surprised the human with a fierce kiss, straining against the her bonds. She balled her hands into fists, fighting the temptation to shred the rope and tackle the human. Lia made a surprised sound as Jasper broke off the kiss and licked the bitemarks on Lia's neck. Lia felt Jasper's fangs graze her throat, which brought her back to her senses.

"No!" Lia stepped back and halted Jasper's attentions with a slap on the cheek. Jasper was more surprised than hurt. Lia huffed at the impatient gem and crossed her arms.

Jasper stared at Lia through a veil of white hair. "You can't tease me forever," she rumbled.

"And you can't have what you haven't earned." Slowly, Lia pulled her shirt off, followed by her panties. She turned her back on Jasper. "Ask me for it."

"What?" Jasper was dumbfounded. This mere slip of a human dared to order her?

"If you want to taste me, ask me for it." Lia peered over her shoulder, tossing down the new challenge like a gauntlet between them.

Jasper bowed her head. "Lia, please let me taste you."

"Okay, but on my terms." Lia turned and walked around Jasper. She placed a hand on each shoulder and guided Jasper backwards. Jasper leaned into Lia until she was half on her side, then rolled onto her back at Lia's prodding. The new position gave a pleasant tingle to Jasper's arms as the rope held them securely behind her. There was enough give in the link between her wrists and ankles that Jasper could semi-comfortably place her feet flat on the rock floor. After Jasper had settled into the new position, Lia straddled Jasper's broad chest, giving the gem a view of the wonder between her legs.

Jasper stared in curiosity at the flower-like formation between Lia's legs. Was this the opening that caused Lia to make those sounds that morning?

Lia bit her lip and blushed. "Still want a taste?"

"Please." Jasper smiled, all her resistance gone. Lia rewarded Jasper by sliding down and kneeling over the gem's face.


	18. Golden Flower

The trimmed hair around Lia's opening matched the hair hanging in Lia's face. Lia lazily gazed down into Jasper's yellow eyes as she reached back to brush her fingers over Jasper's breasts. Jasper snaked out her tongue and gave the slit in front of her an experimental lick.

Lia's intake of breath encouraged her to explore further. Jasper adjusted her body, craning her head upwards to get a better angle. The sharp corner of her gem caught on the sensitive nub at the top of Lia's slit, causing Lia to arch back. Jasper followed her gem with her tongue, gently teasing the nub of skin. At first, Lia tried to maintain eye contact with Jasper and betray no emotion. But as the warmth of Jasper's tongue lapped over her button, Lia couldn't help grinding her hips gently, a light moan escaping her lips. Sweet, pungent juices started to come from Lia's nethers and Jasper eagerly stopped her ministrations to catch them on her tongue. She slipped her tongue into the opening between Lia's lips to catch more, causing a loud, shameless whine in the human.

Jasper grinned under the human's rocking hips as she ran her tongue back over Lia's flower. She formed a tight seal over Lia's button and teased the tip of her tongue over it, both licking and sucking. Lia struggled to keep her knees and not slam into Jasper's face, shaking with the effort. The cave was filled with Lia's crescendoing cries as she rode Jasper's tongue. Finally, Lia's body arched back tight as a bow as she let out one last withering cry, her legs shaking around Jasper's head.

Lia slid back onto Jasper's chest and slumped forward, panting and shaking. As she shivered from the aftershocks of her climax, Jasper ran her tongue over her lips and savored the taste Lia left behind. She wondered if Lia could produce the same sounds out of her or if she'd taste like Lia.

"Would you like to taste me?" Jasper grinned wickedly, throwing the rest of her inhibitions away. In a corner of her mind, she recalled this game with the human had a purpose, but she couldn't remember it now. She just wanted the human to keep touching her.

Lia pushed her hair out of her face and ground her hips against Jasper's chest. "I guess it's only fair."


	19. Red Flower

Lia slid off Jasper's chest and crawled to position herself over Jasper's bound feet. She ran her fingers over Jasper's taut leg muscles, guiding them as far apart as Jasper's bonds would allow. Downy white hair covered Jasper's red nether lips. Lia ran a finger down the length of the slit and was rewarded with Jasper humming her approval. She followed with her tongue and Jasper's breath let out with a sigh. Rising back up to her knees, Lia considered her bound jailer. The tip of her tongue poked out of the corner of her mouth as she stroked Jasper's flower. Jasper squirmed against her bonds, impatiently trying to grind against Lia's hand.

"Let's make you a little more comfortable. Lift your hips?"

Jasper obliged, lifting her hips so that only her shoulders and the balls of her feet touched the floor. Lia quickly reached under Jasper and undid the knot near her feet and half of the rope link. As Jasper lowered herself back down, she stretched her legs out, feeling the rope unravel off her ankles. Lia scooted back to help remove the rest of the rope from her feet and message the tingles out of the gem's ankles. As she finished, Jasper sat up and tried to free her hands, only to find them still securely bound.

"Those meathooks can stay right where they are for now." Lia pushed on Jasper's shoulders. "Now lean back so I can taste you."

Jasper rolled her eyes and leaned back, putting her weight on her bound hands. Lia dipped her head down and guided Jasper's legs apart. Jasper's flower smelled of copper and iron and tasted like the first lick of a fresh, deep gash. Lia spread Jasper's lips and lapped at the folds, questing for her sensitive bud.

Jasper stared up at the ceiling and felt her breathing quicken, moving her hips to guide Lia to something she wasn't aware existed. Gems had no use for their sexual anatomy. In fact, the prevailing Homeworld theory was that they were vestigial organs from a long-forgotten ancient time. Long before Homeworld conquered planets like this one to insert geodes into the ground and grow them into full-sized gems. While gems would sometimes toy with their anatomy (or each other's) to relieve tension or boredom, there was little need or time for it.

 _…_ _And Jasper never knew how good this could feel..._

Lia's wicked tongue snaked over a sensitive spot near the top of Jasper's entrance, causing a rising warmth to spread through Jasper's belly. Jasper groaned appreciatively and gently rocked her hips. Lia rolled her tongue around Jasper's bud to coax it out further, smiling at the low moans coming from Jasper. She reached up and pinched Jasper's nipples to slow her hips down.

Once Lia had coaxed out Jasper's sensitive bud, she sealed her lips over it and lapped at it mercilessly. Jasper let out a groan as she rolled her hips against Lia's face, trying to encourage more contact. Lia's hands stroked Jasper's inner thighs, reaching up occasionally to flick or pinch a nipple when Jasper bucked her hips too hard. Jasper felt juices trickling down her thigh and felt a little embarrassed, but didn't want to stop Lia's sweet torment on her region.

As if in response to Jasper's thoughts, Lia's tongue dipped down to collect some of the fluid and hummed in appreciation. Jasper whined in protest and bucked her hips against Lia's face, trying to regain that warm feeling. Lia stopped her ministrations as Jasper hands worked uselessly behind her. She rested her head on Jasper's thigh and angled her face up to look up at the gem's desperate expression. Lia teased her fingers over Jasper's slit, keeping the gem frustrated and panting.

"Yes?"

"I... I... w..." Jasper was close to something, but couldn't articulate her thoughts.

Lia straddled Jasper's lap and wrapped her fingers around the back of Jasper's neck. She nuzzled her face into the cloud of white hair, finding Jasper's sharp pointed ear.

"Ask for it," she whispered. Her hands wandered back down to Jasper's heaving breasts and her tongue darted out to lick the outline of Jasper's ear, undoing any pride left in the gem.

"Please let me touch you!" Jasper's claws dug into her palms and her hands twisted to work themselves free of the rope.

"Shh... Hold on." Lia's lowered her hands and reached around Jasper. She undid the knot that held the last of the bondage together and let Jasper wriggle her arms free. Before Lia could message Jasper's wrists, Jasper grasped Lia's head and she planted a gentle, yet insistent, kiss on the human's lips. For a few moments, that's all either was aware of. Their lips moving against each other. Their tongues dancing and tasting each other's sex.

After an eternity, Jasper broke off the kiss, staring ferociously into Lia's blue eyes and snarling out a demand. "Now finish what you started."

Lia smiled, dipping back down as Jasper leaned back. She found Jasper's bud again and renewed her assault. Jasper placed a hand on the back of Lia's head, guiding her tongue to where Lia created the most friction. Where the greatest waves of heat emanated. She ground her hips against Lia's face, trying to increase the heat. Lia gripped Jasper's thigh and squeezed when Jasper was too rough. Her free hand moved to Jasper's warm opening and slipped a slim finger in, causing Jasper to let out a guttural sound.

Lia moved her finger in and out of Jasper's eager opening. Soon, she added a second, then a third. All while assaulting Jasper's sensitive bud with her tongue. She rolled her head with Jasper's thrusts and curved her fingers against the walls of the gem's canal. Jasper almost screamed and tightened her fingers in Lia's hair, her thighs shaking. How could this human be so skilled at making her feel this way?

Lia's ministrations were relentless as Jasper's thrusts slowed and heat built up in her body like a supernova. Suddenly, the heat concentrated in the pit of Jasper's stomach, only to explode into stars. Jasper roared as her body shook uncontrollably. Lia held onto Jasper's thigh for dear life as Jasper's fingers pulled painfully on her hair and waited out the orgasmic storm.

As Jasper came down from the high, she released Lia's hair and apologetically stroked Lia's abused scalp. Lia pulled out her fingers with a slight pop and settled in Jasper's lap. She started to lick her fingers as Jasper shuddered through her aftershocks.

When Jasper looked down at her captive-turned-lover, Lia grinned impishly and offered her soaked fingers to Jasper's lips. "Do you want to taste yourself?"

Jasper chuckled as she gathered Lia into her arms. She took the proffered hand and licked it, enjoying the copper tang of her nethers. She quickly bored of it and ran a long finger under Lia's chin. The kiss they shared was long and leisurely, bearing no malice or mistrust.

Jasper felt a tingle in her gemstone, as if reminding her of some purpose she had forgotten. She ignored it, instead choosing to enjoy her lovely golden-haired captive. Nightfall wasn't for a few hours. And the human was too fun to play with.


	20. Breakfast?

Daybreak came upon Jasper lounging against the cave wall and Lia laying comfortably between her thighs. The human had nestled her head on Jasper's chest and was fast asleep. At some point during the previous evening, they had gotten dressed and fell together in a post-coital pile. Jasper smiled when Lia eventually stirred awake, opened one eye and burrowed back into Jasper's chest with a grunt of displeasure. Her claws rubbed circles over Lia's back as she waited to see if Lia would fall back asleep. After a few minutes, Lia mumbled something incoherent and disentagled herself from Jasper's arms.

Lia moved about the cave, collecting her clothes and stuffing them back into her pack. She yawned as she squinted at the sun waking up the canyon. Deciding that seizing the day was not for her sore muscles and pounding head, Lia slumped back into the still-seated Jasper's embrace.

Jasper laughed at Lia's zombie-like behavior. "Do humans always act like this after mating?"

"Jush me. Nah a mornin' pershun." Lia spoke into Jasper's cleavage as she hid her face from the hideous daylight. Jasper's hands strayed to Lia's hair and habitually combed it out, causing Lia's body to melt into Jasper's contours.

Lia popped her face out of Jasper's cleavage and bent her head back, murmuring like a content animal. "Usually, I make pancakes the morning after. There should be stuff to make them at the campsite..."

Even though the pack wasn't very heavy, Jasper insisted on carrying it for Lia. She also insisted on keeping one thick arm around Lia's shoulders as they walked through the canyon floor. If Lia strayed, Jasper silently pulled her back to her side. Lia finally gave up trying to walk independently and put an arm around Jasper's waist to keep pace with the taller gem.

After about an hour, Lia saw a familiar truck, with a motorcycle tied to the truckbed. She suppressed a cry of relief when she saw the crudely spray-painted star on the side, evidence of the prank her friends pulled as a farewell. Lia glanced up at Jasper and stilled her expression as she walked to the truck.

"Well, I did promise pancakes..." Lia giggled as she climbed into the truck bed and rummaged through the storage locker bolted near the cab. "Can you start a fire while I get the stuff I need?"

Jasper briefly watched Lia pull out food items from the locker and set them on the truck cab before she did as asked. As Jasper gathered brush and dried sticks, Lia watched her as she hefted an iron skillet out of the locker. The weight was reassuring in Lia's hands as she waited for Jasper to finish. As Jasper knelt to start the fire, Lia climbed out of the truck bed.

Jasper was so focused on getting the flint to catch that she barely noticed Lia coming up behind her. The skillet made a sickening crack as it connected with Jasper's skull. Stars exploded behind Jasper's eyes and a high-pitched tone rang in her ears. She slowly pitched forward, fighting the dark spots in her vision and failing. Within the span of seconds, she was on the ground and couldn't will herself to get back up.

Lia held up the pan defensively and backed away, waiting for Jasper to move again. Instead, Jasper's body exploded in a cloud of orange smoke. When nothing else happened, she cautiously approached the pile of brush and found an orange, triangular gemstone. On impulse, she picked up the gem and weighed it in her palm.

As she ran her thumb over the gem's sharp lines, the fear and torture she endured over the past couple of weeks flooded back into her memory. Her bruises and scratches ached all at once as she remembered Jasper assaulting her. The terror of not knowing if Jasper would come back the next day or abandon her to die. Tears pricked her eyes as her core heated with the memory of Jasper's tongue and fingers inside of her. Her body shuddered as she fought to forget the tender caresses on her chin and claws trailing her spine. Her scalp tingled from ghostly fingers weaving through her hair.

Lia wrapped her fingers around the gem and walked to the lip of the canyon. With a scream, she threw the gem as far away from her as she could and watched it sail into the obscurity of the canyon below.

Before she could think of anything else, she sprinted to the truck, thanking the heavens she decided to leave her keys in the glove compartment. As the campsite shrank in her rearview mirror, she allowed herself one more tiny scream before wiping away her tears and focusing on putting as much distance as possible between herself and her ordeal.


	21. Perfect

Jasper stalked through the kindergarten. When she reformed, she had found herself at the bottom of the canyon, surrounded by loose rocks and trash. Lia was long gone by the time Jasper made it back up to her campsite.

Stupid traitorous human. Stupid backwards planet. Stupid beta kindergarten. Stupid trusting Quartz.

The gem beasts roaring and scratching in their prisons didn't help Jasper's mood. She stomped over to the snow-colored beast, who couldn't even take a simple accidental headbutt. Rose's human fusion drove her helmet into the beast during their battle, causing it to revert back to its gem.

"Disgraceful. I can't believe I've resorted to recruiting you freaks. You're almost as bad as that Crystal Runt."

As if being summoned, Jasper heard the growling of the overcooked Amethyst. She also heard the voice of Rose and the nasal whine of Peridot. _Good_. She could redeem her dalliance with the human by beating these weaklings once and for all.

"I'll never let this planet twist me like it twisted you. Your weakness embarrasses Homeworld. You suffer because it's what you deserve. We all only get what we deserve. Right, Amethyst?"

This was perfect. Jasper would defeat the runt and Rose in the place she was born. She would prove herself to be the perfect Quartz she was meant to be.

...And when she returned to Homeworld, she'd have Rose's shattered remains in her fist and a subdued golden-haired human at her feet.

She formed her helmet, ready to do battle once again.


End file.
